Davis anger an Kari heart
by toby solis
Summary: Don't have a summary read story


"Sorry Kari I can't make it to the meeting

with the other",said Davis as a mad Kari

was glaring at young Davis, "Davis you

have to go it's a meeting for all the DD an

last time I check your part of the team"

Davis looks down an then speaks, " I

know Kari but I have something I need to

do please understand an I promise I'll

explain what I'm doing later", Kari sighs, "

fine I'll tell the others you had an

emergency or something", Davis smiles

an goes to Kari an gives her a big hug, "

thanks Kari your the best", but what Davis

didn't notes was Kari small smile an a

huge blush on her face, Davis let go of

Kari an then ran off to where he was

suppose to be. Kari finally calmed her self

and the blush vanished but the smile

remained, as she started to walk to the

meeting in the park, everyone was there

waiting then everyone finally notes her

but Tai an Matt notes Davis wasn't with

her, Then Tai spoke up an asked Kari

,"hey Kari where Davis", Kari looked at Tai

an said , "he had an emergency so he

couldn't make it but told me to record the

Meeting so he'll know what he miss", Tai

just nodded as in saying okay and, Kari

took her phone out an went to her record

an press play but what happen next was

unexpected by her . Tk spoke up an said, "

the reason why I called you to this

meeting is cause I want Davis out of this

team he's nothing but a loser who late

reckless an annoying he doesn't deserve

to be in this team let alone the leader,"

then Yolie spoke up as well, " yea I agree

too we don't need Davis on this team we

Have 6 armored digimon so we are more

then capable of handling our self", then

Tai spoke up," hmm that true an I can

make Tk leader he does have more

experience in the digital world

then any of u new group", Kari look

horrified at was being talked about that

she didn't notes that she has accentdntly

hit the send button an has sent the

recording to Davis. Tk an Yolie were both

smiling at the thought of getting ride of

Davis until Tai spoke up again ," but Tk I

belive you can't handle the pressure of

being leader, Tk remember the first time

Davis came to the digital world, an

that digimon almost killed kari" , Tk

remember that day an still hated himself

for freezing up like that, " yea I remember

Tai", Tai smiled," remember how we both

froze up an Davis leaped into action with

out fear, at that moment he took charge

he jump into action he didn't freeze under

the pressure an he not only save my

sister he also found a new type of

evolution an made the situation that

seem impossible possible those are

good tarts of a good if not great leader

Tk", Tk looked down at the ground an

started to look at Davis as a real leader

thinking maybe he was a little to quick to

judge then he smiled an looked at Tai and

said, " your right Tai I didn't see it until you

pointed out a few good point but your

right Tai, Davis is a great leader", Kari

smiled an look around an saw that

everyone had a smile on their faces hell

even Yolie had one , and then she looked

at her phone an what she saw made her

smile turn into a frown, she hadn't notes

that she sent the recording 3 mintue into

the start and bad talking of Davis.

Davis location home

Davis had gotten home an had tooken his

shower an just gotten out an he saw a

recording named DD meeting an open the

message , and heard then beginning of

the meeting an how Tk wanted to kick

him out an how Tai his mentor his idol

agreed with him that was a crushing blow

to his pride, he thought he was getting

closer to Tk, and he thoughts about Tai

respecting him were now gone his trust

in both were shot down to dust. Deep

down in side something Davis has never

felt before for the first time in his life,

Davis is hurt not just hurt then he was

raging mad his two friends he consider

brothers had just stable him in the back.

Davis graps his phone an called Ken , "

Ken it's time get the others its time to get the group an tell takato to

book us a gig i got a new song for us to

play an its going to be a raging good

song", Davis smirks an hangs up his

phone

Kari back at the meeting

Kari gulps, " guys we have a problem"

sora look at Kari an saw a worried

look on her face an ask Kari, " what is it

Kari" , Kari showed them the phone an

played the recording an the all notes the

same thing it finished when Tai said

that he could put Tk at the new leader, an

everyone had one the same thing in their

head, "Davis is going to be up set an

mad about this", they started to look at

each other until sora spoke up "guys we

have to do something be for this problem

gets out of hand we have to talk to davis",

Tai was in deep thought of the problem at

hand until Matt saiI'll talk to him Davis

an I are on spiking ground we may not be

the best of friends but we are still friends

an we have a mutual respect for each

other", sora an Matt looked at Tai, an Tai

with a nodd say yes, "fine you talk to

Davis tomorrow after school but try not to

make thing worst by getting mad at him

with your hot headed temper", Matt gave

Tai a playful glare , an then chuckles a lil

,"I try haha" then they all stay silence for

what seem for ever when it really was 40

seconds, izzy spoke up," with nothing let

to say, I say this meeting is over so lets

all go home", everyone nodded their head

in agreement an started to head out to

there homes on the way home Tai saw

Kari look up set an down," Kari everything

is going to be okay Matt going to talk to

Davis after school an every thing going to

be fine ", Kari just nodded but was

thinking - I really hope your right Tai - an

with that they head home

Davis home

Davis heard the phone ring an went to get

it ," hello Davis speaking", Davis then

heard a very recuniclbe voice," Davis this

takato I heard from Ken you want me to

set up a gig", Davis happy to hear a real

friend voice," hey takato an ya you heard

right I have no reason to hold back now

that I know my team doesnt want me,

were going to destroy Matt band an

move up to number one", Davis then

remembered that Matt had a gig booked

at a club just a few blocks away from the

school," takato can you some how out

book a band that already book", takato

stayed silent for a second," it may be

tough but I can do it who band do you

want me to replace with us", Davis then

got a evil smirk an said with a clear voice,"

matts band, I want them out of the stag

so we can can make out debut an then

start rising to the top an I know for a fact

that there going to be talent againts that

are looking to sign new talent an with

Matt band off stage we'lll performan for

them an theyll see how great we really

are an sign us instead of matt", takato

was think on ways to book them on that

stag an to get them on" I think I can pull

some strings an get us booked but whats

the name of the place", Davis looked at a

flier that Jun has an saw the name of the

club," its called the midnight jam club

okay takato", takato wrote down the

name of the club an then spoke again,"

okay Davis Ill see what I can do", Davis

smiles," thats all I ask from our best

Manger in the business an dont worry I'll

call the others an tell them that the DD

rejects are back ", with that both takato

an Davis hang up the phone. With a smile

on his fast Davis then went to sleep

knowing that tomorrow the DD where

going to be in the shock of their life

especially Matt.

Next day

Davis was doing everything he can to

avoid the younger DD but had no luck cause they had the last class of the day together since

it was study hall an everyone of different grades were put in there to do there homework or

get extra help, an since Davis was usually the furst one in so that didnt help that the DD sat in

the same table as he was in. Cody was the first on to talk," Davis I think we need to get this over with look we know you got the a recording of the meeting

But you didn't hear the rest of it", but

Davis look like he didn't care or was

paying attention an keeping doing his

homework what Davis did next was

shocking he took off his googels an

placed them on the table then spoke,"Kari

told me what happen after the she sent

the recordingthat doesn't change the

fact that 2 of our team mates don't trust

me as a leader an that not only damages

the team work we work hard to bond but

the trust with in the team is now in

question with me as leader so I quit Tk

your in charge an that it that all there is to

it", with that Davis got up from the table

an placed his now finished homework an

books in his backpack an left to the front

where the teacher was an was excuse for

finishing his homework early while back at the table everyone even Kari was in

shocked that Davis there leader had just

quit when they need him most against

the digimon empire. Kari just grape the

googels an hugged them. Mean while

Davis walk to the entrance of the school

an saw his friends band mate an most of

all fellow DD Maurse, Takuya, ken,and

takato. They waved an smile at him, with

that Davis walk over to them an all high 5

them all at the same time as a group,

with just a nod they all left an walk down

the street. They all walk in silence until

they got to the park an all sat down on

the banch an then their smiles turn into a

series looks all around the DD leaders an

then Davis spoke," alright Digi rejects it

time for us to make our move in both the

band an as DD that means no more

digimon empire ken", with a nod ken

spoke," it's about time I hate acting like

such an ass", that made every one

chuckle a bit then ken spoke again ,"

Davis I made a program that can disabled

the dark control towers but they'll still be

up so we all have to digivolve or digimon

an destroy them ourselfs an If you want

we can have them down by the end of

next month if we go ultimate cause if you

ask me I think going into mega a big of a

over kill", Davis sat there thinking then

said ," yea your right greet the program

going after our debut at the club in 2

weeks in the mean time you'll have to put

on the best show you can but please no

over kill", then Davis took out his d-

termnal an took out the golden digiegg of

miraculous, then gave it to ken," here use

this as a sore of power until I -accedently-

find it again an mess up your plan got it

ken", ken just nodded an smiled evil as

already having an idea on how to use it

an how to play around with the younger

newer DD, seeing the face of ken Takuya

spoke ," Ken, remember Davis said not to

over kill", ken just nodded still smiling

evily.


End file.
